


I'll Show You Mine

by whatserusername



Series: I'll Show You Mine [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, eventual OT4 - Freeform, kind of almost OT4, kind of almost not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatserusername/pseuds/whatserusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke find out Calum and Ashton's relationship. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic in a series that will be Cashton and Muke, but also OT4 eventually.

"Ashton," Calum breathed the name out on a ragged sigh as he shifted his hips, letting his hard cock grind along Ashton's. 

They'd been at it for hours now, trading lazy kisses and touches in front of the TV in Ashton's hotel room. Calum was now straddling Ashton's lap, their cocks pressed together as he ground against Ashton. 

"Please, Ash," Calum groaned, kissing Ashton harshly and biting at his bottom lip. 

"What do you need, baby?" Ashton asked, far too in-control for Calum's liking. "What do you want?"

"I need you," Calum whined, squirming when Ashton's hands fell to his hips and pressed him down against Ashton's lap. 

"Okay," Ashton hummed, moving his hands to Calum's sweatpants and tugging the waistband down just enough for Calum's dick to spring out. "You aren't wearing underpants?" Ashton asked, his eyes shining. Calum shook his head and Ashton laughed quietly. "Very cheeky." He wrapped a hand around Calum and stroked him slowly, enjoying the way Calum but his lip and thrust his hips forward. 

"Ash," Calum panted, "I want you," he fumbled with the waistband of Ashton's shorts and rugged them out of the way, along with Ashton's boxers. He grabbed Ashton's cock in his hand and squeezed just under the head, watching the precome bead over the tip

"Shit, Calum," Ashton swore, batting his hand away and taking both of their cocks into one of his hands. 

Calum gave a heady moan and rolled his hips into Ashton's hand, enjoying not only the feel of Ashton holding them both, but the friction of their cocks sliding together. 

Calum leaned forward and kissed Ashton, moving his hands into the blond hair and giving a sharp tug. 

"Fuck," Ashton moaned, his hips bucking upward. 

Calum smirked at that reaction, he knew how much Ashton loved having his hair pulled. 

"Look at you, baby," Ashton sighed, his hazel eyes trained on Calum's brown ones. "Look at how pretty your cock is next to mine. Look how well we fit together."

Calum bit his lip when Ashton moved closer, letting his teeth trail down Calum's neck. He kissed his way back up the column of Calum's throat and over to his ear where he gently bit the lobe. 

"Come on, Calum, I wanna see you come." Ashton whispered against his ear, moving his hand faster. 

Just then there was a knock at the door and Luke's voice could be heard in the hall. 

"Ashton?" Luke called through the door. "Do you think he's asleep?" 

"No way," Michael answered, banging on the door. "Open up!"

"Uh oh," Ashton laughed under his breath, "sounds like we have company. You better hurry up."

Calum bit back a moan and bucked his hips into Ashton's hand, chasing his release. 

"Quiet, though," Ashton kissed Calum behind his ear. "Wouldn't want them to hear, would you?"

Calum shook his head as swear began to dot his brow. "No."

"Wouldn't want Luke and Michael to know what a slut you are for my cock." Ashton laughed when Calum shivered, fucking into his hand. 

"I'm close, Ash," Calum panted, digging his fingers into Ashton's shoulders. 

"Me too," Ashton whispered, "come with me, Calum. Come now."

Calum had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound as his orgasm hit him, knocking the breath out of his as his cum dribbled over Ashton's hand and down both of their cocks. 

"Fuck," Ashton grunted, "so fucking beautiful," as he bit down on Calum's shoulder, using it to muffle his own cried as he came. 

They took a few moments to catch their breath before Calum went to hide in the bathroom as Ashton answered the door. 

"What's up, guys?" Ashton asked, as Luke and Michael looked at him exasperatedly. 

"We've only been waiting out here forever. Have you seen Calum?" Michael asked, pushing his way into the hotel room. "He wasn't in his room."

"I'm here," Calum announced as he made his presence known, closing the bathroom door behind himself. 

Michael looked from Calum to Ashton and back before narrowing his eyes at the pair. "If I didn't know better I'd think you two were hooking up in here."

Calum and Ashton exchanged nervous looks before Michael started to laugh. "Just kidding, guys, sheesh. I know you would at least let me watch."

"Michael," Luke groaned, his checks turning red. 

"Oh, come on," Michael swatted Luke on the shoulder. "Like you wouldn't want a front row seat for that?" 

"Michael, they're our friends," Luke hadn't stopped blushing, his face was now pleasantly resting someplace on the spectrum between a tomato and a beet. 

"And they're also incredibly hot individuals." Michael shrugged. "Don't tell me you've never thought about Ashton's dick." 

Luke was silent. 

"And I know we all know how great Calum's ass looks." 

"We're right here, Michael!" Ashton shouted, running a hand through his hair. "Jesus."

"I'm just saying!" Michael threw his hands up. 

"Well, if you wanted to watch so badly you should've come down here a few minutes earlier." Calum remarked offhandedly. 

"Calum!" Ashton groaned, rubbing at his face with both hands. 

"So you were doing something!" Michael exclaimed, his green eyes alight with excitement. 

"Are you guys a couple?" Luke asked, staring at his two friends. 

Calum walked over to Ashton and straddled his lap before pulling him into a kiss, taking a few moments to linger there before shifting to sit in the couch beside him. 

"Holy fucking shit!" Michael all but squealed before turning to Luke. "You owe me twenty bucks!" 

"You had a wager going?" Ashton asked, trying not to laugh. 

Luke nodded. "We both knew you were together, but I didn't think you'd tell us for another two months."

Calum and Ashton laughed at that before Michael spoke up again. 

"Okay, but really, can we watch you guys make out or something?"

"What is it with you and watching?" Ashton asked him. 

"I dunno," Michael shrugged. "It'd be like live porn. How doesn't that appeal to you?"

"Well, what do you think, Cal?" Ashton asked, turning to face his boyfriend. 

Calum shrugged before leaving in to kiss Ashton again. This kid was slower and deeper as he pulled Ashton closer to say, "I think I'm ready for you to make me come again."

"Shit," Michael swore under his breath. He was already getting hard and nothing had even happened yet. Just something about seeing his friends kiss and talk to each other that way was already getting to him. 

"Sounds good to me," Ashton replied, shifting so that he could lay on top of Calum on the couch. 

Michael moved closer, sitting on the coffee table in front of them. "Come on, Luke, you're missing out!" He motioned for the blond to sit beside him and he reluctantly came over, keeping a little distance between his thigh and Michael's. 

Ashton and Calum seemed to be lost in their own world, in each other. Calum's hands were in Ashton's hair, running his fingers through the long strands while Ashton's hands on his hips held him tightly against Ashton's body. 

Calum was the first one to touch below the belt and when he did, Michael couldn't help the soft gasping sound he made. 

It was happening. 

It was actually happening. 

He was actually watching two of his closest friends make out and touch each other. 

He palmed himself over his jeans as he watched Ashton do the same to Calum. 

"Look at him, Cal," Ashton murmured into Calum's ear. 

Calum turned his head and smirked when he saw Michael fidgeting with the bulge in his pants. 

"He wants to see more," Ashton said, sliding his hands under Calum's shirt and lifting it over his head. Ashton tossed Calum's shirt over the back of the couch before leaning down and licking over one of Calum's nipples, teasing the soft bud with his tongue before biting it softly. 

"Fuck!" Calum moaned, rolling his hips. 

Ashton made a line of kisses down to the waist of Calum's sweats, which were already rented up in the front. He tucked his fingers into the side and pulled them down Calum's legs, finding now resistance from Calum. 

"Look at his cock, Michael," Ashton said, wrapping a hand around it. "Isn't it so nice?"

It was Michael's turn to blush as he nodded, biting his bottom lip. 

"It tastes even better," Ashton moved in, licking at the head of Calum's cock. 

Calum sucked in a breath, his fingers digging into the couch under him as Ashton took his cock into his mouth. 

Michael's cock was throbbing in his jeans, so he opened the fly of his pants just to relieve some of the pressure. He wasn't prepared for the silent gasp that came from his side when he tugged his pants down, though. 

He turned to see Luke's eyes on his erection. 

Once Luke saw Michael watching him, he turned away, returning his attention to the couch where Ashton was now fingering Calum. 

"Shit, Ash, I'm ready, I'm ready," Calum whined, eager to feel Ashton inside of him. 

"Okay, baby," Ashton soothed him, "just let me get the stuff," he got up from the couch and ran over to his bedside table, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. 

"Fuck," Michael swore, gripping his cock by the base. 

"We're about to," Ashton winked, and Michael felt his heart racing in his chest. 

He watched Ashton roll the condom on and slick himself up before kneeling between Calum's spread legs. 

Calum was idly stroking his cock as Ashton sunk the head of his cock inside, groaning as he hilted himself inside of Calum. 

"Holy shit," Michael couldn't take it anymore, he started to move his hand steadily along his shaft, jerking himself off to the show put on in front of him. 

Ashton laid down on top of Calum so that they were touching from chest to hip, taking Calum's hands lacing their fingers together by Calum's head. 

"Look at Michael, Calum," Ashton said, and they both turned and Michael's hand sped up, keeping a steady pace. 

"Fuck," Calum moaned, wrapping his legs around Ashton's waist. "Michael," his eyes rolled back in his head as Ashton's cock nudged his prostate. 

"Ugh, what the hell?" Luke groaned, opening his own fly and tugging his jeans open. 

"Yeah! Now it's a party!" Michael laughed when Luke took himself in hand and began to stroll his cock, his wrist twisting just under the head. 

Michael couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on Luke's cock— it was just as gorgeous as he was. 

Ashton watched them both touching themselves, his hips slamming into Calum's with purpose. "I think you may be missing out, babe," Ashton said before pulling out of Calum and moving to sit on the couch. He patted his thighs and Calum took the hint, straddling Ashton and sinking down into his cock again, this time facing Luke and Michael. 

"Yeah," Ashton breathed, "now you can see everything."

"Fuck, Ash," Calum moaned, throwing his head back, "you feel so much bigger like this."

Ashton moved his hands to Calum's waist, digging his fingertips into the flesh there and fucking up into Calum. 

Michael was still watching Ashton and Calum when he heard Luke whispering to him. He turned to find those blue eyes staring into his. 

"Would it be weird if I asked to... to touch you?" Luke asked, his cheeks pink. 

"Fuck no," Michael slid closer to Luke, letting the younger one fit his hand around Michael's dick. 

"Can I?" Michael asked, and Luke nodded enthusiastically. 

His hand fit nicely around Luke's cock and he gave it a few experimental tugs before finding a good rhythm and pumping his fist up and down the shaft. 

"Feels so good," Luke moaned, biting at his lip ring and trying not to thrust into Michael's hand. 

"Fuck, Ash, look," Calum leaned over so that Ashton could watch as Luke and Michael jerked each other off. 

"Shit," Ashton groaned as he looked on, his fingers digging even harder into Calum's hips. "Look what you've done, Cal," Ashton laughed, "you're so hot they couldn't help themselves."

Calum moaned, throwing his head back and leaning it against Ashton's shoulder. Ashton turned his head and laced his tongue up the side of Calum's neck before sucking a mark into the skin there. 

"I'm gonna come, Ash," Calum whined, grinding his hips down against Ashton's cock. "Make me come."

Ashton reached a hand around to Calum's cock, stroking it fast as he fucked Calum hard. 

"Shit!" Calum groaned as his body jerked and he came, cum spurting from his cock and painting his chest as Ashton continued to fuck into him with firm thrusts. 

"Michael, I'm gonna come," Luke moaned, his hand speeding up on Michael's cock. "Don't stop."

Michael looked over at Luke, his flushed cheeks, fluttering eyelashes, and the pink head of his cock. His mouth watered. His eyes loved to Luke's and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and claimed Luke's lips with his own. 

Instead of jumping back and pushing Michael away like Michael expected, Luke moaned and kissed him back, stroking his dick with greater urgency. Michael couldn't help but groan when Luke's tongue slid over his, moving closer to Luke until their bodies were pressed together, their hands bumping awkwardly as they frantically jerked each other off. 

"Fuck, Luke, I— fuck!" Michael's tongue tied itself up in knots as Luke sent him over the edge, milking Michael's cock as it twitched in his hand. 

Luke moaned, slowing his hand until it came to a stop. He was panting hard, his own cock looking painfully hard. "Please, Michael," he begged, throwing his head back when Michael leaned forward and took the head of Luke's cock into his mouth. He didn't last more than twenty seconds after that, shooting his release into Michael's mouth. 

"Holy shit," Ashton panted from where he and Calum were now finished and watching Michael and Luke. "That was unexpected."

Michael immediately realized what he'd done and sat up, his cheeks darkening shyly. 

Luke didn't say anything, only leaned forward and kissed Michael hard, wanting to taste himself in the other boy's tongue. Michael kissed him back, trying not to whimper in disappointment when Luke pulled away. 

Later, on the walk back up to their hotel room, both boys were silent, not daring to be the one to break the silence until Michael couldn't take it anymore. 

"So, about... all that..."

"It's not a big deal," Luke shrugged, unlocking the room door and opening it. "We're just two friends who decided to help each other out."

"Right," Michael sighed with relief. "Exactly."

"I wouldn't mind if we could help each other out again sometime," Luke said, his voice low. 

Michael knew it was probably against the rules but he walked over to Luke and kissed him, smiling when he broke away. "I'd like that, too."


End file.
